Crown of Dreams
by KittenRainbow
Summary: Wolfie Mario sets out with Blaze and Blue Marine to find the Dream Crown and save Illusion World from the blanket of nightmares that Master W and ElectroBowser placed upon it. This is a story based off "The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl". I only own my OC(s), not much of the plot. Hope you like, and please read and review!
1. Prologue: Meeting Fire and Water

_It all starts with a dream, then it moves to reality..._

* * *

It started near the bluest of oceans, where water was free to flow about.

A young lad lived near the docks with his older brother. The two were generally very good friends, though sometimes they had their disputes. But both agreed on one thing: they loved the water.

The older brother liked to fish in his sailboat and whip up a nice meal for the two of them, but the younger one was practically one with the water itself; he loved it so much. He felt so alive swimming there in the waves, just like he was a little fish. As soon as he learned to surf, there was no going back. The younger brother spent his leisure time hanging ten, while his brother merely rolled his eyes and smiled. Soon, he started going underwater, to explore the hidden life below. He swam so much there, the older brother called him Bubbles, as a sort of nickname.

Bubbles seemed to have a special connection with water itself that his older brother didn't have. He could hold his breath much longer under the waves, and he was a fantastic swimmer. Whenever he plunged below, the water didn't blur his vision; it seemed to enhance it. He was at peace with the wonderful element of H2O.

But soon, something terrible happened!

While the two brothers were enjoying a nice day of fishing in the sailboat, a large thunderstorm rose unexpectedly, throwing them off guard. The waves quickly surged from gentle to angry and thrashing. It managed to tear the boat apart, leaving the brothers separated (with only life-jackets to survive upon)! Luckily, Bubbles was already a great swimmer, but he feared for his older brother, who didn't know much about swimming (since he was a fisher, not a swimmer). Soon, the waves became so fierce, the water overwhelmed Bubbles, leaving him unconscious.

* * *

Bubbles soon woke up, drifting along the mouth of a unknown cave. His life-jacket was just about out of air, so he removed it and quickly took shelter inside the cave.

But there was something strange about this certain cave. It had somewhat of a mystical aura, as if some great power lay hidden. Bubbles could practically feel the power coursing through his veins, but he didn't know what it was. Instead of thinking about it, he mostly thought about his older brother, wondering if he was alright. It was frustrating not knowing.

Days later, the mystical aura of the cave grew stronger. Bubbles could no longer concentrate clearly on his sibling, for he seemed to be drawn to its power. After some pondering, he realized that it had to do with the water. The waves seemed to be shining, though there was very little light. Plus, it looked like it was part of a giant lava lamp, not respecting the laws of gravity.

As he wondered how this could happen, Bubbles reached his hand toward the water. What happened next astounded him completely.

The water _actually lifted up and revolved around his hand._

"Wh-whoa!" Bubbles exclaimed, yanking his hand back. After waiting a few tense seconds, he reached his hand again.

The same thing happened. The water lifted up and swirled around his fingers, moving to his heart's desire. It seemed to glow brighter when it got close to his palm.

"Wow...now that's just cool right there!" he said, smiling. He did it again and again, until he took it a bit further and moved his fingers, causing the water to ripple around him like a blue ribbon.

"I could definitely get used to this," he said, with a big grin on his face, watching the stream of water move around him.

* * *

It took quite a long time (about a few years or so), but soon Bubbles knew how to control the water at his own will. He felt that this was his destiny, from when he was first introduced to the waves. From a young lad that loved to swim, to this lad who could control the water as he pleased.

As he stood tall on the rock in the middle of the cave, the water came up in two streams around him, circling over him, until it reached his head. From there, it formed a sort of energy barrier at the top of his cranium, then fell away, revealing the light blue Water Crown, which floated over his head.

* * *

It was a summer later that Wolfie Mario met him.

He was just walking along the shores of Plack Beach, hoping to find some pretty seashells, when the water became to bubble at the surface. Mario immediately dropped the shells he had been carrying and stepped away, feeling nervous, when Bubbles emerged from the water.

The two simply stared at each for a few minutes, void of any speech. Mario couldn't help but notice that this person looked so much like Luigi (and maybe someone else from his dreams), while Bubbles couldn't help but see the striking resemblance of the little wolf and his older brother.

Then Bubbles spoke, revealing that he was hungry and searching for his older brother. Mario didn't know who the brother was or how he looked like, but he agreed to take Bubbles home and give him something to eat.

At Peach's Castle, Mario was pretty self-conscious about letting other people see Bubbles, so he sneaked him past everyone. Luckily, the only people they passed were Luigi and Daisy, and they were having a "friendly" discussion about whenever fire or water was better to use as an attack. The little wolf hated to see fighting, but he made no comment about it this time.

After feeding Bubbles some cake and cookies, the two retreated to Mario's room. While the Water Crown wielder was talking about his past, the room started to heat up unexpectedly. Mario couldn't understand why this was happening, since it was almost night, but Bubbles didn't like this, as he was more used to the coolness of water. The little wolf offered to open the window (hoping this would let some cool air drift in), but before he could get up, something bright shone from behind the window pane.

Suddenly, it burst open, and someone jumped in. At first, Mario panicked, thinking it was a burglar, but then his eyes widened (as well as Bubbles's) when he saw who it was.

It was a young woman, who looked a whole lot like Daisy, except that she had red-orange eyes and flaming hair. She looked like the exact opposite of Bubbles - bold and brash. She also had a red crown with orange topaz gems in them floating on top of her head: the Fire Crown. After apologizing curtly for scaring them and almost breaking the window, she introduced herself as Blaze, from an otherworldly place called Illusion World. She went on to explain that she and Bubbles needed Mario's help in helping her save the planet, as it was being covered in a blanket of nightmares. She needed him to leave right away with them toward the place.

Mario, sadly, could not help, as he explained that if he left suddenly, people would worry, especially his brother. Plus, he didn't know how he could help Illusion World, as he had no prior knowledge of it.

Bubbles and Blaze shared a hesitant look, then Blaze said that they would first return to Illusion World to do whatever they could to help and then come back for Mario when the time was right. The last thing that Bubbles said to the little wolf before heading out was this: _Keep on dreaming._

* * *

A/N: This is a story based off _The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl. _Since I love this movie, I figured it would be fun to do a little Mario crossover on it.

I only own Wolfie Mario (and any other OC that may be mentioned) and some of the plot, since obviously I can't use everything from it.  
I hope you like, and please read and review, it would warm my heart~!


	2. Have Cookies, Will Eat

"That is the lamest story I have ever heard," Wario said immediately.

"I thought it was lovely," Peach contradicted, sipping a cup of sweet Shroom Tea.

"But it's not just a story, it really happened!" Wolfie Mario said to everyone sitting in the living room. "I really did find Bubbles at Plack Beach! He wanted me to help him find his brother! And then when Blaze stepped in-"

"Even though it sounds kinda cool in my opinion, it wasn't true," Daisy cut in, standing next to Luigi. "It was probably just a dream you had." She then continued to whisper, "_It would have been pretty nice to see someone with flaming hair..._"

"But it _was_ true! You and Luigi just never saw them!" Mario kept on saying. How could they not believe him if he was telling the truth?

"I believe him," Mr. L said from his place next to Luigi, while eating one of Peach's cookies. "I really like those Crowns you were saying. Did they say if there were more?"

"Well, there was the Dream Crown they mentioned, but I'm not sure if-"

"Mario, stop," Luigi said, getting up from his place at the sofa. "Daisy's right. It was probably just a dream you had. No one can manipulate water like goo from a lava lamp and have flaming hair. It was just all your imagination." Luigi knew that his wolfie brother had one hell of an active imagination, but all this couldn't possibly be true. Even if he _had_ been supposedly discussing with Daisy, he was pretty sure he would have heard "Blaze" crash through the window. It all just didn't equate.

"But Weegee, I'm telling the t-"

"Enough, Mario. We don't have all your imagination. You can play with your two little friends from Hallucination World or something like that when you sleep," Luigi said, turning to leave. Daisy put down the French toast she had been eating and went with Luigi as well. Soon, Peach and Wario followed. Mr. L would have stayed, but he had other important business with his own brother to attend to. He left as well, leaving Mario alone.

"It's called _Illusion_ World..." Mario said quietly to himself, though no one else heard him.

* * *

Later that night, Mario was settling into bed.

_What if it was all a dream and I just invented Blaze and Bubbles?_ he thought to himself. _But...that can't be right. I did see them with my own eyes. Bubbles told me his story, and Blaze told me about Illusion World. How would I know all that if I was asleep?_

The little wolf turned over in his bed and looked out his window. Above the green trees of Dimble Woods, the silver stars twinkled high in the dark sky. "Illusion World..." he said out loud. "I wonder how it's like to live there..."

He closed his eyes as he began to imagine what the unknown planet might have been like. "I bet it has a large, fiery volcano for Blaze, a whole ocean for Bubbles to swim in...a whole land of delicious candy and cake...maybe a snowy white castle, fields of pretty flowers and butterflies...where dreams come true...where they become...reality..."

_It is a place where dreams come true...you just have to make it happen..._

_Wake up, Mario, so you can go to Illusion World and have your dreams become reality...wake up..._

_Wake up!_

* * *

Mario suddenly opened his eyes to a dark blue sky. The stars still shone brightly in the heavens, and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom was still shrouded in nighttime.

"Oh, it was a dream..." the little wolf said sleepily to himself, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was almost four AM.

He snapped awake when he heard some dishes rattling in the kitchen. This instantly made him nervous, but at the same time, curiosity seemed to poke at him, too. Somehow, he found himself putting his bunny slippers on and walking out his bedroom, heading down the stairs.

Mario walked down the stairs as quietly as he could, hoping not to alert whoever was in the kitchen. As he made his way over to the dining room, he caught sight of two shadows walking around, holding plates of milk and cookies.

Mario's eyes widened when he saw this. Clearly, it couldn't be Luigi or Daisy fixing themselves food at four in the morning...could it be who he thought it was...?

With renewed spirit, the little wolf immediately headed toward the kitchen, hoping that the shadows would vanish. When he finally entered the kitchen, however, the shadows were no longer there, but the plate of milk anf cookies were.

"Whoa..." Mario said to himself as he took in the sight of the nighttime snack. Some of the cookies had practically turned to mush because of a lot of water that was on the table, and some other cookies were burnt to a crisp. The same fate happened to the milk. Two glasses sat next to each other on the other side of the plate. One glass was boiling hot, the other one had extreme condensation dripping down the glass itself...or was it water?

As Mario took in this sight, he did not notice Luigi come into the kitchen in his bathrobe. He had been awoken by voices in the kitchen and lights. "Mario, what are you doing?" he asked, feeling a little annoyed.

The little wolf jumped, not expecting to hear his brother. "Oh, Weegee, you scared me...!" he gasped, trying to calm his beating heart.

"Don't you have any idea what time-" Luigi started to say before he spotted the half-eaten plate of cookies. "Mario, did you eat that plate of cookies that Peach baked?"

Mario shook his head. "No, I didn't! It was Bubbles and Blaze that ate them! Look!" He picked up (or tried to pick up) one of the piles of bitten cookie mush. "See, Bubbles was eating this one!" He placed the mush down and tried to pick up the burnt cookie, but it was much too hot for his little fingers to handle. "And Blaze, she ate this one - or tried to, I guess..."

Luigi was starting to get tired of Mario's little fantasies. "Mario, how many times do I need to tell you? Bubbles and Blaze don't exist! They are only in your dreams! Now go back to bed before the girls find out you ate - or burnt - half of their cookies!"

"B-But, I didn't eat them-!" Mario was close to crying now. Why didn't his brother believe him?

"Mario, I said go to bed now!" Luigi said firmly, pointing toward the bedrooms. "Don't make me have to take you!"

His blue eyes brimming with tears, the little wolf nodded and quickly returned to his room, keeping his head down.

"I wonder why he won't let up on that dream of his," Luigi said to himself, shaking his head. "Must've looked really real to him, I guess...but it's still just a dream..."


End file.
